Female Naruto
by jmanz329
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an amazing fighter. Change one fact, though, and everything changes. Say for instance, what would happen to the story if Naruto was a girl? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try something different. I think a female Naruto would make the story incredibly awesome. Enjoy!

* * *

A blond girl woke up on the day of the final exam at the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire Country. She stood up and stretched. She was wearing a white tank top and some boxers. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She then stopped at the mirror in the bathroom and looked at her face. She had deep blue eyes that were filled with emotion. She had full lips and strange whisker-like marks on her cheeks. She tried everything to hide the marks on her face, even getting desperate enough to use a genjutsu on her face, but no luck. She sighed and walked into her room..

She pulled her long hair into a single pony tail at the top of her neck. She got dressed in an orange pair of shorts and an orange half shirt, stopping over her belly button, with a black mesh shirt underneath that. She pulled some black training socks (thick stretchy material designed to squeeze the muscles and make them work harder, usually missing the toe and ankle portions). She then pulled the ninja shoes over that. She took off out the window, heading straight to the Academy.

She arrived at the Academy, instantly going to her seat in the back of the room. She looked at Sasuke, a black haired, black eyed, pale skinned kid sitting a few rows ahead of her in order to stare out the window. The rest of the kids were rowdy, causing a lot of noise and making her want to tell them to shut up. She even contemplated doing that when Iruka-sensei, the teacher for the class walked in.

"Alright everyone, when your name is called proceed into the next room. You will be tested, then you will return out here to wait. Once everyone has completed their test, you will be told your result. The first examinee is," Iruka stopped to look at a list, "Akimichi Chouji." Chouji walked into the next room. The rest of the students milled about until their name was called, still talking but quieter than before. The blond girl sat glancing up at Sasuke everyonce in a while.

Sasuke eventually felt that he was being stared at and looked around, meeting the blond girls eyes after a moment. The blond girl blushed slightly and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke who frowned and furrowed his brows. His face then twisted into a smirk. The blond girl then glanced around, her blush growing deeper. Sasuke returned to staring out the window.

Out of everyone that claimed to be in love with him, and even those that didn't, the blond girl was by far the cutest in Sasuke's opinion. She openly challenges him, made him her rival and was fairly strong in her own right. Sasuke liked this girl. But this girl's name was a mystery to all those but the teachers. The teachers knew everyone by name so it was unnecessary for them to call role, they even received pictures on the first day of school so they didn't need to do it there. Today would be the first day in hearing this girls name. Sasuke hid his interest by being disinterested and trying to stay as far away from everybody as possible.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called after about half an hour. They were already reaching the end of the test entrants. Sasuke stood up and looked at the blond haired girl one last time. She had a defiant look on her face, thrown off by the soft blush on her cheeks that were accented by the strange whisker marks. Sasuke smirked again and walked into the next room.

The blond girl knew she was next, there were only two people with a 'u' in their last name. Sasuke was one, she was the other. Sasuke came out a few moments later and looked back up at her. She stood up even before Iruka called her name.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he called. Naruto walked down the steps, bumping into Sasuke on the way down. She walked into the exam room and stood in front of the Hokage and a few teachers from the school.

"To complete this exam, you need to successfully do the transformation jutsu followed by the clone jutsu," a teacher said. Naruto sighed in dismay, she never could do the clone jutsu. She put her hands in the ram seal position and started focusing his chakra, before transforming successfully into Iruka.

"Good, now for the clone jutsu," a different teacher said.

Naruto dispelled the transformation jutsu and put her hands in the ram position again to focus chakra. Then she immediately switched to the snake, then tiger positions and tried to do the clone jutsu. Around her, four clouds of white smoke appeared. Four clones of her appeared, and stayed. She was amazed, then she realized something. She'd been focusing too much chakra into the jutsu. Previously she'd only been trying to create one clone, she created four using that same amount of chakra.

"Good, go wait outside," a teacher said.

"Hai," Naruto said, her voice was light and slightly melodic. She caught the eye of the Hokage, who before then failed to recognize her. She was the only daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, born on the day he died. He had lost track of her since 5 years ago, when she started working at a ramen shop. What was the name of it? Ichiraku's he thought.

"Hokage-sama, this is the list of passing ninja from the class. We need you to look over the list and approve everyone before we can hand out the hitai-ate's," the teacher sitting to his right said.

"Yes yes, of course," the Sandaime Hokage, also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, replied distractedly. He looked over the list reading each of the names as well as how successful they were at the jutsu required of them. He noticed that Naruto wasn't on the list. Even though he didn't really see the jutsu as he was reading mission reports when he glanced up as it was dispelled he thought it was a passable transformation. "Why isn't Uzumaki Naruto on this list?"

"She still had the whisker marks on her cheeks when she transformed into Iruka, and her clones were pale," the teacher to his left said.

"The whisker marks can't be removed or covered up. Kurenai, the queen of genjutsu, couldn't make them unseen with her stongest genjutsu. Her chakra supply is large, thus her chakra control is minimal. You were lucky that she was able to make them stand. However, if it is a proper clone jutsu you want, then I will show you one," Sarutobi said. "Iruka!" he called.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Iruka said stepping through the door.

"Tell the kids that their graduation will be announced at sunrise tomorrow, and tell Uzumaki Naruto to report to my office immediately."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Iruka said stepping back through the door and relaying the information to the students.

A few minutes later found Naruto standing in the Hokage's office, looking out the window over Konoha. She didn't even realize that the Hokage was in the room. The Hokage was looking at her with a small smile on his face. None but the Hokage ever looked out the window like that. The reason for that is the need to see what they so cherished and reconfirm their protective thoughts over the village.

"I see you found my favorite view of the village," he said walking up to his desk.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Naruto said walking back around to the front of the desk.

"Don't be sorry, it is a nice view isn't it?" Sarutobi said looking out the window like Naruto just was.

"It is a very nice view, I wish my apartment had such a good view. However, I was told to report to your office. It would be appreciated if we could get to business so I can go train," Naruto said politely.

"Hahahahaha, very eloquently said Naruto. I guess I shall oblige you," Saruto said. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a scroll. He opened it to the first jutsu on it and tossed Naruto a blank scroll. "Copy all the notes and everything about this jutsu onto that scroll. You have until an hour before dawn to get this jutsu down. At that time, you are to report to my office."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto said pulling out a marker. She began copying the jutsu notes, the single hand seal, and chakra levels necessary for the jutsu. It took her almost 10 minutes to copy everything. She then rolled both scrolls up and returned the original to the shelf and started to walk out.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto said before stepping out.

"Tomorrow, after the graduation ceremony and you meet with your sensei, report here."

"Hai," Naruto said and left.

She went straight to the nearest training field and pulled out the scroll. She already memorized the hand seal and name of the jutsu, but she read the jutsu notes such as: '_Start off only making one clone. This jutsu consumes more chakra than regular clones due to the fact that these clones are solid. These clones can help you in battle and even do damage to the opponent, but are easily dispelled. They usually only take one hit to be dispelled._' Naruto practiced for hours, working until the sun had set and moon had risen. At around midnight, Naruto was sitting on the ground reading the scroll again to try and pick up on any tips she might have missed.

Naruto then stood up and focused his chakra. She made the handsign for the jutsu and said "Shadow clone jutsu!" and a cloud of white smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, standing in front of her was an exact replica of her. It had a shadow, which meant that it was solid. Naruto looked at it in wonder before she felt the drain on her chakra. She winced a little before continuing to study the clone.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that I might get nervous," the clone said. Naruto jumped, she wasn't expecting it to be able to talk as regular clones couldn't. She then understood why this clone jutsu wasn't taught at the academy. It was a higher ranking jutsu, probably A-rank, and could communicate and interact with its environment as if it were real.

"Well this is my first time creating you, I wanted to check out how well I did," Naruto said.

"I think you did pretty good. I mean, I am standing right in front of you, I am talking to you, and I am solid, so I'd say success," the clone said.

"Hey, wanna have a quick sparring match?" Naruto asked a little perkier than she was feeling at the moment.

"Sure, remember what the scroll said though. One good hit and I will be dispelled," the clone stated before falling into a fighting stance.

"I know, I know. I'm not going to lose to myself though," Naruto said jumping at the clone.

The clone ducked under the roundhouse kick and sent a punch up at Naruto. Naruto twisted in air to avoid the uppercut. She put her hands on the ground and spun on them sending another flying kick at the clone. As soon as the clone blocked it, Naruto pushed off the ground and punched at its stomach. The clone jumped backward before switching from defensive to the offensive. It sent a punch at Naruto, who dodged leaning to the side and then kicked at her. As soon as it saw the block being brought up to block at the ankle, the clone retracted the kick at the knee and rammed the knee into Naruto's stomach. Naruto stumbled backward, out of breath for a moment. The clone jumped forward to try and knock her out, but Naruto jumped to the side to avoid it and then punched at the clone. The clone ducked under it and sent a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto leaned her head back at the neck, and brought up a knee into the clones stomach. The clone disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, same as it entered, and Naruto breathed a sigh in relief.

As it was almost 5, Naruto rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her kunai pouch and set off to Konoha. She stopped at her apartment to shower quickly and change, then headed back out to the Hokage's office. She entered the office and greeted the Hokage and looked at the four exam teachers from the day before.

"Good morning Naruto. I wanted you to study that jutsu yesterday because these teachers here doubted your ability to create clones. Truthfully, that plain clone jutsu you did yesterday was terrible. However, I wanted to test your true abilities so I gave you a better form of clone jutsu. Would you kindly perform the jutsu for us?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto said. He did the hand seal and said, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" there was a puff of white smoke as usual. The teachers were smirking because they thought that since they couldn't do said jutsu, and not through lack of trying just through lack of the chakra resources, an academy student wouldn't be able to. However their jaws dropped to the floor upon seeing a perfect copy of Naruto standing there. The clone had a shadow, and it even had a different expression than Naruto.

"Gentlemen, I believe that Naruto passes the requirements of the graduation test therefore is able to be promoted to genin. I as Hokage, grant you Naruto the title of genin. Report to the Academy graduation to receive your hitai-ate and wear it as a proud ninja of Konoha," Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said before walking out of the room with the shadow clone.

"Oh and Naruto, don't forget to report here after meeting your sensei!" Saruto yelled after her.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled back. Sarutobi smiled. This kid was going to be strong. The teachers added Naruto's name to the list of graduating students and handed the list to the Hokage. Sarutobi signed off on it, permitting the graduation, and handed it to Iruka who just walked in.

"This is your list of graduating students, and this," Sarutobi pulled a paper from a file on his desk, "is the list of genin teams with their jounin senseis." Be sure to give it to the genins at the graduation.

Iruka took both papers and went straight to the academy. He wrote the teams on the chalkboard behind him and pulled the curtain over it. He then went out to the stage set up outside and sat in his chair.

A few minutes later Sarutobi gave a speech about the upcoming trials in all passing students' lives. He then handed the stage off to Iruka who started to call off names and stating whether they passed or not and then sending the ones who passed into the classroom. After the ceremony, Iruka went to the classroom and stood in front of the curtained board.

"Congratulations to all passing genin. You have completed the first step to becoming ninja: finishing the academy. Now you will be placed on teams and be expected to train hard together in order to be able to pass the chunin exams, but don't worry. That still has a long time yet. Written on the board behind me is your team and sensei. You will remain in this room until your sensei picks you up," Iruka said pulling the curtain back. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the board expectantly.

_TEAM 7: UZUMAKI NARUTO, UCHIHA SASUKE, HARUNO SAKURA_.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked back. A pink haired girl threw herself at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, we are on the same team. Can you believe it? You and I can work together, go on missions together and train together and," she said.

"You," Sasuke interrupted, "are annoying."

Sakura's face fell. She felt so crushed. All she wanted was for Sasuke to like her but he rejected her every time. Sakura hear laughing and looked around. She saw that Naruto, the blond with average scores, was laughing at her. Sakura looked at her angrily and opened her mouth to say something when she disappeared.

"Hey, if you don't hurry up sensei will leave you behind," Naruto said walking out the door. Sakura jumped and ran out the door. She couldn't believe that she was so distraught from Sasuke's rejection that she didn't even notice every other team get picked up and her own sensei come in and leave. She berated herself and promised that she would be more attentive. She caught up to them at the staircase leading up to the Academy.

"Nice of you to follow us Sakura, please have a seat with the rest of them." The silver haired jounin waited for her to sit comfortably on the opposite side of Naruto. "Good, now how about you all tell me something about yourselves. Names, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams. Stuff like that," he said smiling through his strange mask.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no hobby other than training. I have no particular likes, but I hate pretty much everything so it doesn't matter. I don't have any dreams, but I do have a goal. I want to remake my clan and there is a certain man I have sworn to kill," Sasuke said with what could only be described as anger in the last part of that sentence.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are stargazing, and training. I like ramen. I don't like having things forced on me at the last minute. My dream is… No, scratch that. I WILL be Hokage someday," Naruto said with conviction.

"My name is Haruto Sakura. My hobbies are flower picking and pressing, and reading. I like…" she trailed off and looked at Sasuke. "I don't like anyone talking bad about anyone I care about and being laughed at. My dream is to catch the attention of someone special," Sakura said getting quieter at the last part.

"Good good. Now, tomorrow…"

"But sensei aren't you going to tell us about you?" Sakura said.

"Oh I guess I should, huh?" the jounin said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My hobbies are reading. I like to train and I don't like the people I want to protect getting hurt. I don't really have a dream but if I had one, it would've already come true." Kakashi smiled at them again and then continued with what he was saying earlier. "Tomorrow, meet me at training ground three at 8 in the morning. Don't eat breakfast because you will puke. You will be doing a survival excersize for me to judge your abilities. I will explain the details tomorrow." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto stood up and dusted off the back of her shorts. She then jumped off onto a roof and sped toward the Hokage's mansion. She knocked on the door and entered once told. "You wanted to see me after I met with my sensei," she said.

"Yes. I wanted to discuss something that probably would've been easier years ago. The issue of your parentage," Sarutobi said seriously.

"You… You're going to tell me who my parents were?" Naruto said slowly with surprise.

"Yes, I will. And afterward, if you so choose, you can move into their house. It has remained untouched since their death on your birthday," Sarutobi said. Naruto was looking at him with a desperate look on her face, a look that said 'come on, say it already!' "Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, one of the last of her clan. Your father and husband to Kushina was none other than Namikaze Minato, one of the last of his clan. Their downfall was during the attack of the kyuubi thirteen years ago. At which point… maybe it is best that I share that info once you settle down a bit," Saruto said looking at the thoughtful face on Naruto.

Her face spoke of disbelief, but recognized that as Hokage he shouldn't have lied to her. Naruto looked up and asked, "He sealed… the Kyuubi… into his own daughter?"

"Wha…" Sarutobi stuttered, she was not supposed to know about that. "How did you find out?"

"It spoke to me while I was training a few years ago. I ran out of chakra while I was practicing the clone jutsu, and it promised me power if I removed the seal on it. I said no because I didn't trust it, but it said that the Yondaime … my father, sealed it in me," Naruto explained slowly, still trying to recover from the shock that her father was the Fourth Hokage.

"I see… Anyway, as I said earlier, if you want to you can move into the Namikaze house. It is rightfully yours," Sarutobi said, glad that the law he passed was still taken seriously.

"I… I think I will," Naruto said.

"Alright, just move your stuff into it whenever you are ready. Here are the keys," Sarutobi said tossing some keys in the air. Naruto caught them and turned around. "Naruto, make sure you train hard so you can make him proud, okay?"

Naruto nodded without turning around and continued out the door. She walked to the Namikaze residence, a goodly sized two story building with a small front lawn and a large fenced in area behind the house. Naruto turned the key in the lock and it clicked open. Naruto pushed the door open and stepped in the dark room. She took his shoes off at the step in the foyer and continued into the living room. The furniture had white dust-covered sheets on them to protect them from the dust. Naruto removed all the sheets and tossed them in a corner. She then looked out the window in the back of the house. There was an overgrown garden in the backyard. She walked up the stairs and went into the first room. There was a crib, obviously intended for her, and some toys on a dresser. Naruto opened the dresser and saw several baby sized outfits. She closed the drawer and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She continued down the hall, opening all the doors and seeing three regular bedrooms with empty bookcases and dressers as well as two bathrooms. She opened the last door on the top floor. Inside was a king-size bed, two dressers, two closets, and two bookcases that were full of scrolls and books. She walked in and opened the closets and dressers, seeing the clothes her parents wore. She looked through the books and saw many on fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing sealing jutsu that Minato was fond of. Naruto took the white sheet off the bed and laid down on it. She started crying into the pillows and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. If you would've asked her why she was crying, she wouldn't have an answer. The tears just came. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were wrought with tears and fire and the image of the Yondaime Hokage fighting the Kyuubi…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So what did you think? I don't thnk I did too bad, I wanted to rewrite the entire story. However, if you change one small fact in the Naruto story, the whole thing changes. Anyway, please review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about taking so long to update, the internet on my college campus went down a few days ago and when it came back up I had tons of homework to do. Anyway, here's the new chapter! enjoy!

* * *

Naruto stood up. She had been studying her fathers' books and scrolls since she moved in a week ago. Kakashi's bell test at the beginning of the week was tough; but, eventually, they pulled through. Naruto remembered what happened at around lunch time.

* * *

_Naruto was sitting against a log tied up, Sasuke was sitting next to her, and Sakura on the other side of her. Kakashi was standing over them with two lunches. "Since Naruto was the reason for your defeat, she gets no lunch. If I catch you giving her food, all three of you will be sent back to the Academy, understood?" he said. Naruto stuck her lip out in defiance and turned her head. Kakashi sighed inwardly, Naruto was being a bigger pain than he originally thought. However, Sasuke showed drive and Sakura showed intelligence so the team was pretty well rounded. Kakashi handed the a lunch to Sakura and the other to Sasuke, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After a few moments and looking from side to side, Sasuke handed the lunch to Naruto._

"_I don't need your charity Sasuke!" she yelled._

"_That's not it baka. This whole exercise is about teamwork. Kakashi already said so. If we are going to get those bells I need you at full strength and not distracted by something so small as an empty stomach," Sasuke said, showing wisdom_

_Naruto thought about it and realized he was right and said, "You're going to have to feed me, I'm a little tied up at the moment."_

_Sasuke blushed a little, as she was so cute being tied up like that. "I had no idea she was so cute," Sasuke thought. He started to put food into Naruto's mouth. After a few bites, Kakashi appeared on the field with full Killing Intent meant to scare the genin. Naruto was the only one who remained unphased. Sasuke already had a kunai in hand and Sakura looked ready to bolt. Kakashi raised the Killing Intent to see how much Naruto could take. After a second, Kakashi decided that he couldn't scare Naruto like that so he leaned over them._

_Kakashi angrily said, "You guys!" after a brief pause for effect, changed to a peaceful tone with no killing intent and said, "Pass!"_

_Naruto looked dumb struck, Sasuke looked confused and Sakura looked happy._

"_But sensei, you said if they feed me that we would all be sent back to the Academy, we broke the rules didn't we?" Naruto said._

"_Yes, but there is an important rule that a close friend of mine taught me right before he died: Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon friends are worse than scum. This is a very good rule and I would like to impart that on you. All the other teams failed because they blindly did what I said, you however, did what was necessary to prevent a further loss as well as make it so that you would most likely succeed at the next attempt," Kakashi explained. He waited a moment to let that soak in and then said, "Now finish lunch. We restart the exercise in an hour."_

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. She liked that phrase as it meant a lot to her personally. _'Those who break t__he rules are scum, but those who abandon friends are worse than scum.'_ Naruto committed that to memory as she already lived by that. Naruto had grown up with no friends and no parents. No one, not even the orphanage, wanted to take her in so she lived all alone since she was born. It wasn't until her academy years that she realized why: everyone hated the Kyuubi, and being that it was sealed inside her made them hate her too.

Naruto shook her head from such thoughts and walked upstairs to the bedroom with the big bed. She used that room most, leaving all the books on the shelves but moving the clothes to one closet to make room for hers. She then stripped and threw the clothes into the hamper on the other side of the room. Then she walked into the bathroom and started a hot shower. She washed herself quickly, then just stood under the hot water. She let the water run down smooth skin, tracing her well-toned form. She sometimes took showers like this to focus her chakra, seeing if she could make the water get off her skin, but her chakra ended up mixing with the water instead of moving it.

Naruto got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping her towel around her hair, and stepped into the bedroom naked. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, feeling the cool air from the air conditioning run across her bare skin. She got goosebumps as it ran over her abdomen, and lower parts, lightly brushing the hairs. Naruto rolled over and tucked herself into bed. She had a dream about her and Team 7, and some missions that involved coed hot springs…

* * *

Naruto was woken up by a loud bang in the living room downstairs. She stood up and put on a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt before going to check it out, kunai in hand. In the living room, half hidden in the dark, was Sasuke. Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, folding her arms.

"Well I wanted to check out the house of the Yellow flash and see if he had any scrolls to train with. What are you doing here?" Sasuke explained stepping into the moonlight, faint as it was.

"This is my house, I live here. Take that into reference next time you want to break in," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, and just stared at Naruto. Sasuke had to concentrate to keep his usual blank face because Naruto was looking very cute in that pair of loose green boxers and over-large t-shirt. Sasuke had an urge to do stuff he never even thought about until Naruto came along. Sasuke was staring at Naruto so hard that she started to blush.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I don't know what's going to happen," Naruto said in a sweet voice. Sasuke jumped a little. He had drifted off and forgot where he was.

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke said lightly blushing and looking away.

"It's, it's fine, you can look. I usually where this when I'm at home anyway," Naruto said blushing a little more.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he glanced up at Naruto, who had her arms folded right underneath her small breasts (keep in mind, they are only 13) and the shirt covered her petite form and almost begged to be taken off. Sasuke started to take a step toward her, but before his foot touched the ground in front of him he put it behind him and turned around. As soon as her body was no longer in his vision, his head cleared a little.

"I think it's best if I just leave," Sasuke said before he walked out.

Naruto looked after his retreating form, a little sad. When Sasuke left her sight she sighed and went back upstairs. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands clasped. She was feeling a little warm. Naruto took her shirt off to cool down. She fell backwards until just her knees where hanging off the edge of the bed.

She looked over at the clock. It was only 2:30 in the morning. She sighed again and ran her hand through her hair. Then she sat up and stretched her arms over her head before standing up and going into the bathroom. She did all her morning hygiene rituals and grabbed the scroll she was reading and took off out of the house.

She stopped at a training field a couple of blocks from her house. She opened the scroll and read about the simple sealing jutsu that was after all the chakra control exercises. She opened one of the blank scrolls that she always carried. She drew the seal formula on it. Then she did the tiger seal and focused her chakra. Nothing happened so she read the scroll again. She had to have something to seal.

Naruto thought about it for a while, what did she have to seal with her? She eventually decided on some kunai. She placed the kunai on the formula and focused her chakra with the tiger seal again. The kunai disappeared, leaving just the seal formula. The scroll said if she touched the scroll and focused some chakra with a picture of what she wanted to summon she could summon it back. She placed her hand on the seal formula and focused some chakra. As soon as she pictured the kunai, it appeared slightly off the paper for her to catch it.

Naruto grabbed the kunai, a little surprised that it worked on her first try. She threw it and focused some chakra and it disappeared back into the seal. She smiled. She could take to liking this. Then she tried a different seal in the scroll for a piece of clothing. She took her half-jacket off and set it on the ground next to the scroll. She memorized the hand seals for it and then stood in front of her jacket. She did the hand seals and slammed it on the inside of her jacket. Black lines wrote themselves across the insides of the jacket before the stopped moving and slowly disappeared. Naruto picked up her jacket and put it back on. Then she focused a small amount of chakra to it and smiled as her jacket got heavier. The fuuinjutsu was a gravity seal designed to make something heavier when you add more chakra to it.

She started to do some light taijutsu to get used to the extra weight. She practiced taijutsu for about an hour until she was panting heavily and sweating. She stopped and sat down. She smiled because her movements were become easier. She upped the chakra in her jacket until it was about 100 pounds. She then stood up and tried to move. She could still walk but running was out of the question for now. She packed up her scrolls and started to walk back to her house.

When she was about halfway there she stopped and leaned up against the post to rest, the weight from the jacket was tiring her really quickly. She then realized something that you don't know until you are a chunin. If she channeled chakra into her legs, she would be able to move easier. She channeled chakra into her legs and started to walk again. She was moving faster than before, but was getting tired from chakra exertion. She grinned, this exercise would increase her muscle and her chakra reserves. The only thing she had to do was focus on getting chakra control. When she turned onto her street, she saw Kakashi standing in front of the house staring at it.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto, hi. I was just looking at the house and remembering the Yondaime. He was my sensei," Kakashi said smiling at Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he trained us during the Second Great Ninja War. After the things I've seen him do, I wouldn't have believed that the Kyuubi would've been able to kill him."

"The Kyuubi didn't kill him. He was killed by a technique he used. I believe it was called the… the… the Reaper Death Seal," Naruto said snapping her fingers as she said the name.

"What!?" Kakashi said stunned, that was a high level forbidden sealing technique. It completely seals the opponents soul, but it takes yours as well.

"Yeah, the Sondaime told me that he saw him use the Reaper Death Seal on the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi had too much chakra for him to take it all so he sealed the rest in me," Naruto said growing sullen as she said that last part. She couldn't believe that a man would seal a giant mass of angry chakra into his child, but that was long since past. She couldn't waste time on the past and as such returned to her normal self after a few minutes. "Did you want something?"

"What? Oh, no thanks. I was just passing by. What are you doing around these parts?"

"I live there," Naruto said pointing at the house.

"You stay in the Namikaze residence? Why?"

"It's kind of a secret but I'll tell you," Naruto said looking around. No one was out because it was still only like 4 in the morning. After she made sure there were no eavesdroppers, she stepped closer to Kakashi and said in a low voice, "I am the Yondaimes' daughter."

Kakashi looked at her. Her personality was like Kushina's. She also looked like Minato, although a bit more feminine. She had his strength and his determination to save those he cares about. "Well, I guess then you should be staying here. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said before turning and walking into her house. She took her jacket off and dropped it on the arm of the couch. It made a heavy sound when it landed. She took the mesh shirt off and laid it on top of the jacket. Then she took of her shorts and set them on the ground. She did the gravity seal on them and put them with the rest of the outfit. She then walked upstairs. She put a lot of kunai in the scroll she had sealed some kunai in earlier. She took a second scroll that was a different color than the first one and sealed clothes in it.

She walked into her fathers' closet and found his scroll holder. It was supposed to be worn from shoulder to hip, but she tightened it and wore it on her hips. The side with the pockets for the scrolls rested about halfway down her thigh. She took it back off after making sure it fit and slipped the scrolls into it. Then she walked back downstairs and put it with the rest of her clothes. She did some light stretching and did some pushups and situps then sat down and did some meditation exercises to replenish some of her lost chakra.

After a while she stood up and got dressed again. She pulled the shorts on, the the mesh shirt followed by the jacket. She decreased the weight of the jacket and increased the weight of her shorts. As soon as she moved the weight around, it was easier for her to move. That was due to the fact that not all of the weight was pressing down on her shoulders. She walked around for a bit to get used to the weight again, then picked up the scroll holder and put it on.

She did some more pushups to see how many she could do with the extra weights and stopped somewhere around thirty. She stood up and rolled her shoulders before heading out of her house as the sun rose over the trees. She stopped in front of the Hokage's office. They were going to be receiving missions from now on, only D and maybe lower C ranked missions. The mission they were going on today was to find a lost cat.

An hour later found Naruto crouching in a tree, Sakura behind a bush, and Sasuke laying on a roof. The cat should be there any second now. Naruto's mind started to wander when the cat casually walked past the bush Sakura was behind. As soon as it was in front of Sasuke, all three genin jumped at it. It screeched and its fur rose. It ran as fast as it could down an alley. The genin chose this spot to try and catch it because at the end of the alley was a wall, so the cat couldn't escape. They cornered it at the wall and slowly advanced. Naruto jumped and caught it, gently rubbing its head and back to calm it. It relaxed a bit. Naruto smiled as Sakura reported to Kakashi that the mission was a success.

They took the cat straight to the Hokage's office where the client was waiting for them. The owner of the cat was a big lady who, as soon as they gave her the cat, started squeezing it tightly. It scratched at her arm and tried to free itself out of her death grip with mewling sounds of pain.

"If I were that cat, I'd run away to," Naruto murmured. Only the rest of Team 7 heard her and they grinned and nodded. Kakashi smacked her on the back of the head with a look that said 'shut up'. Naruto looked up at him and back at the cat.

"Thank you so much. Here you go," the owner said talking to the ninja and handed the Hokage what she owed for the use of ninja. She then left with a tight grip on the cat. Naruto smiled.

The Hokage gave them a new mission, they had to assist a building team construct some buildings by the end of the week. They left and headed to the construction site. Once there they started to move the wood and supplies to the sawing tables and cut the wood for the construction workers to build the frames. The construction workers were simply astounded by the strength the young genin were showing. They stayed there for a few hours, until nightfall, before the leader of the construction site dismissed them for the day and told them to go home. Naruto went straight to the training ground and started sparring against shadow clones of herself under the moonlight.

* * *

Author's Note:

And there it is. Again I'm sorry about taking so long to post. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dodged some kunai the enemy ninja threw and threw some shuriken of her own. She then kicked off of a tree she landed on aimed straight at the enemy. She managed to hit him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. She kicked at his head, followed by a punch to the stomach when he blocked. Naruto aimed another kick at his stomach, but he blocked leaving her wide open. Naruto was hit in the chest, possibly breaking one or more ribs, and flew back hitting a tree. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, blood dripping out of her mouth, and a sharp pain in her chest. She then felt something she never felt before, but it felt familiar like an enemy from the past.

A red chakra started to cloak her body, all her wounds closed faster, her bones mended themselves, and her chakra supply filled back up and increased dramatically in size. Her eyes turned red and slitted, and the whisker marks on her cheeks grew ragged like a feral beast. But, most of all, she felt the hate and anger the chakra carried and knew that it was evil. She decided to use the chakra to defeat the masked ninja but never again after that. She stood up and looked at the man.

The ninja watched as her wounds closed up, as a red chakra cloaked her body, as it sank beneath her skin into her chakra network. He watched as she stood up, as she looked into his eyes with those demonic red orbs. He knew this kid was evil, he knew it but he was going to kill her anyway. He took off at a speed that shouldn't have been in her range, but she stopped his punch with one arm.

Naruto stopped the punch with one arm, halting his forward movement. She kicked him in the stomach, followed by an upward kick to his chin, making him fly up. Naruto disappeared and reappeared over him. She looked him dead in the eyes and smiled evily, she knew and he knew that he was going to get hurt. Naruto created two kage bunshins and proceeded to punish the man with blow after blow. Then, as they approached the ground, all three Naruto's kicked him as hard as they could. The ninja created a large crater in the ground with his body. He was unconscious, almost every part of his was bruised, he had more than a few broken bones and he had no chakra.

The red chakra left Naruto's body, leaving Naruto weary and sore. Her muscles weren't used to that kind of strain, and she could barely keep her eyes open as the returned to their cool, still blue. She stumbled over to where Kakashi was and sat down beside him. He was beat up, his Sharingan eye had a new cut over it, his legs were broken, one of his arms were broken, he had three broken ribs and a kunai in his stomach. Naruto's eyes started to water as she realized that he wasn't going to make it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she started to say sobbing.

"It's *cough* it's okay Naruto, I took care of most of them. I'm just sorry *cough* sorry that I couldn't finish *cough* finish that last one off. You need to *cough* take Sasuke and Sakura back *cough, cough* back to Konoha," Kakashi said closing his good eye in a weak imitation of his usual eye smile.

"I won't leave you Kakashi-sensei, I don't want you to die," Naruto said sobbing harder. She didn't like to admit it, but Kakashi was the closest to a father she ever had. Just as Naruto was going to lean over Kakashi and cry into his vest, a group of Konoha medical-nin showed up and immediately went to work on Kakashi. It took all of them to stop the internal bleeding and pull out the Kunai. They patched him up to the point where he wouldn't die right there, but unless he was in the hospital it was a high possibility. They put him on a hand carried stretcher and took off toward Konoha with haste.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Sakura, who were both knocked out by the enemy before Kakashi could stop them from attacking the genin. She woke them up and told them that they were to head for Konoha right before she passed out. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was looking around in surprise, there were roughly 20 enemy ninja bodies lying around the clearing. Most were clearly dead while others were just knocked out. Sasuke sighed and picked Naruto up, blushing a little as her ripped jacket revealed that she wasn't wearing anything under the mesh shirt, and put her on his back piggy back style. He then took off toward Konoha, jumping from tree to tree. Once in Konoha, he dropped Naruto off in the hospital and both headed home for a nice shower and some real rest.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a soft bed in a white gown, in a room painted white with white furniture. The only light was provided from the moon shining in the window. Naruto sat up, body still sore but the pain was gone. She stood and walked over to the window and leaned against it, watching the stars in the sky. She stood there for hours just watching the moon trace a path across the sky.

Naruto turned away from the window and saw Sakura standing in the door. Naruto looked at her and found that when Sakura dressed casually, she was gorgeous. Sakura was wearing a red sundress, falling just short of her knees, and had a red ribbon in her hair holding it off her face. Her clear green eyes showed concern and happiness. Naruto looked down at her own attire and found that she was still in the hospital gown.

"Hi Sakura-chan. What are you doing here this early?" Naruto asked walking over to the wardrobe in the room.

"I wanted to check on you and Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said stepping in and shutting the door.

"Oh. Okay, I'm doing fine. Still a little sore, but I'll be fine," Naruto said, pulling the gown off.

Sakura looked at Naruto's smooth skin, her rounded butt, her petite figure. Sakura blushed and turned away. She never thought she would look at a female that way, but Naruto was just beautiful. Smooth tanned skin, petite frame, blue eyes, all topped with a golden blonde crown of hair. Sakura was confused why she felt that way.

Naruto put on her shirt and turned around, pulling her shorts up. She saw Sakura looking at the wall blushing and realized why she hadn't said anything. Naruto finished getting dressed quickly and walked over to Sakura.

"I need to go home and take a shower. Why don't you come over to my place and you can stay the night tonight?" Naruto asked turning Sakura to look at her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and found she was dressed. She thought about it and thought it would be fun to hang out so she said, "Sure, but can I bring a friend or two?"

"That's fine, I have a big house. Just no boys okay?"

"Hehehe, okay! See you in tonight!" Sakura said turning around and opening the door. She almost shut it when she remembered that she didn't know where Naruto lived. She opened the door all the way up and asked, "Where is your house?"

"I live at the Namikaze compound. Just ask anyone and they will tell you where it is," Naruto said smiling. It would be the first time she had anyone over in her entire life, any friends over anyway.

"Okay!" Sakura said leaving.

* * *

That night found Naruto sitting in her living room in shorts and a tank top with her hair in two pigtails on the side of her head. She was sitting on an over-stuffed chair looking out her back window at the garden that her mother no doubt planted. The doorbell rang, and she got up and walked to the front door. Standing out there were 4 girls. One was Sakura, but there were three that she didn't know. One was the same height as Sakura with long blond hair styled so that her bangs covered one eye. The second one was taller than them with short brunette hair. The third one had short black hair cut short but her bangs framed her face.

"Hi! I brought some friends, do you know them?" Sakura said with a grin.

"I never met them, but I've seen them. Weren't they in our class at the Academy?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, this is my close friend Ino," she said pointing at the blond, "This is Tenten, she graduated a year before us," she said pointing at the brunette, "And this is Hinata," she said pointing at the girl with black hair.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino said, "I never knew that you had such a nice house!"

"Yeah! It's so big, you could have a party here!" Tenten said.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly, blushing and tapping her forefingers together.

"It's nice to meet all of you, come on in. I have some food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm starved," Tenten said walking past and taking her shoes off. She was followed by Sakura and Ino who were agreeing with her, then by Hinata who followed shyly.

They raided Naruto's kitchen and found crackers, cheese, ham, sliced fruits and juice. They brought it all into the carpeted living room and set it on the short coffee table before pushing the couches and chairs to the walls and sitting on the carpet.

"Hey! Why are you moving the furniture?" Naruto protested.

"Well, we can just sit on the carpet. It'll be fine, we'll move it back later," Ino said.

"Why don't we get in our night gowns?" Tenten said.

"Ooh, good idea," Sakura said.

"Naruto? Where's the bathroom?" Ino asked.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left," Naruto said pointing up the stairs.

Naruto turned back around and saw Tenten and Sakura with their heads together, giggling. She decided that it would be best to stop whatever they had planned.

"What are you doing guys?" she asked.

"Nothing, Naruto. We were just talking about, ummmmm," Sakura said.

"We were talking about Sasuke and his apparent interest in you," Tenten said giggling.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto said shocked. "Sasuke is not interested in me!"

"Oh yes he is, he doesn't want to hit you when you and him spar, he is always staring at you behind your back, he is always distracted around you. There is only one explanation to all of this: he likes you," Sakura said.

"Well fine then, he likes me. So what? It's not like I like him or anything," Naruto said turning her head.

"How could you not like him? He is sooo cool and strong, best of all he is available," Tenten said giggling some more. Naruto just looked at her incredulously. Sasuke was so distant that he declined everyone who tried to even talk to him except for in school and he was asked a question by the teacher. He opened up a little from hanging around Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, but he wasn't going to want a relationship soon.

"Oi, Naruto!" Ino yelled from the second floor. "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Coming!" Naruto yelled back before standing up. "I'll be right back," she told the girls and walked up the stairs.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and found a naked Ino in the foggy bathroom. "Did you take a shower?"

"Of course, I take a shower every night," Ino said walking toward Naruto. "I just had a question."

"Okay, what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Where do you keep the towels?"

"Oh man. I forgot there were no towels in this bathroom. Follow me. I'll take you to the towels," Naruto said turning around. Ino followed her to the master bedroom's bathroom. Ino looked around as soon as she walked into the master bedroom. There were scrolls spread out across the other side of the room, the bed wasn't made and there were a few panties on top of the blankets.

"Naruto, this room is so dirty," Ino said wrinkling her nose at the smell of dirty laundry.

"Well I wasn't expecting to have to bring anyone in here," Naruto said, "I barely had time to clean downstairs. Ah, here they are." Naruto grabbed a stack of fresh clean towels and handed one to Ino.

"Arigato," Ino said wrapping herself in it and walking out of the room as fast as possible.

Naruto sighed and walked to the hall bathroom and deposited the towels on a shelf in there. She walked to the stairs and looked over the balcony. The sight in front of her was so funny she almost fell down the stairs laughing.

Sakura was in panties on her knees holding a pillow up as a shield. Hinata was laying in front of her in bra and panties, her head close to Sakura's knees. Ino lost her towel when she jumped down, she had grabbed a pillow and was swinging it at Sakura. Tenten was naked and trying desperately to cover herself. Naruto's laugh stopped the action beneath her. They all looked up at her like she was crazy, thinking _'What's so funny?'_

"Naruto, what's so funny?" Sakura asked without lowering her pillow shield.

Naruto stopped laughing and continued to giggle as she said, "I never expected you guys to be having so much fun at my house. I've never seen that game before, what's it called?"

"You've never had a pillow fight?" Ino asked incredulously.

"I raised myself. I never had any friends, or even a respectable house to bring them to," Naruto said growing a little somber.

"It's okay, just come and play with us," Tenten said, abandoning her efforts to cover herself and running up the stairs. She pulled Naruto down the stairs and handed her a pillow. They taught Naruto to loosen up from her usual self and have fun with girls her age. They played around until 3 a.m. before going to sleep, mostly naked, on the living room floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the delay, but my schools internet is really patchy and I could barely get enough signal time to log in until now. It should be fixed though and I will try to update faster. I have a few things to say. First: I'm still not getting as many reviews as I would like. Second: My school work is picking up so I will have less time to do this and have to spend more time on school. Third: The more reviews I get, the more time I will make to write these stories. That goes for all my stories. So please review, let me know you like it or if you don't. Let me know what I'm doing wrong if you don't like it. It doesn't take long. Anyway, goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in Kakashi's hospital room. The Hokage was in the room listening to Kakashi's debriefing of the mission they completed two days earlier. Kakashi just finished the story and everyone was silent. The Hokage walked to the window and looked out.

"This is indeed an event to look into. How long were the ninja trailing you before they decided to attack?" the Hokage said after a few minutes.

"At least two days," Kakashi answered.

The Hokage turned around. "Kakashi, the doctors say you need two weeks to recover. I'm going to place your genins under another jounin sensei for now."

"But gramps. I only want to train under Kakashi," Naruto complained.

"Naruto. By now you should realize that nobody ever gets what they want. You three, join me in my office. Kakashi rest well." Then he walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. She saw him as a father to her, even though he was her fathers student. She didn't want to train under any one else. But as a ninja, she had to do what the Hokage ordered. She sighed, wished Kakashi a swift recovery and jumped out the window toward the Hokage's tower.

Sasuke walked slowly toward the Hokage's tower slowly. He was watching the crowd thinking. Another jounin sensei. He had just warmed up to Kakashi and now he had to change. Even if it was just for two weeks, he felt like Naruto. He only wanted to train under Kakashi. He heard a sound on the roof behind him and saw Naruto jump over him and land on another roof only to jump again. Sasuke continued walking.

Sakura was walking right beside the Hokage. She didn't really mind who trained her as long as Sasuke was there but she had become a little attached to Kakashi. Sakura was contemplating this so she missed when the Hokage stopped walking and ended up five paces in front of him. She turned and looked at him. He was looking at the roof behind them. Sakura looked up right as Naruto landed and took off again. Sakura followed her movement over them and toward the Hokage's tower. They started walking again.

At the Hokage's tower, Naruto waited for the rest of the party to get there. She sensed someone who was trying to hide their chakra behind her. She jumped sideways twisted in mid-air and threw three shuriken at the person. They dodged all three and jumped back pulling out the short sword. Naruto then recognized him as Konoha's ANBU black ops, the elite ninja's of Konoha's jounin force. She put the kunai she pulled away and apologized to the ANBU. The ANBU's only response was to nod their head.

Naruto studied the ANBU. One look told Naruto that the ANBU was a woman. The way she carried herself, her butterfly mask, and the fact that she had a chest that made Naruto envious. The ANBU was wearing the standard black sleeveless skin tight shirt, a green ninja vest, loose black pants (the fabric was designed to not make a sound), and some ninja shoes. Naruto looked down at her own chest. The small lumps where nowhere near the size of the ANBU's. Naruto glared at the woman jealously. She took no notice. Just then the Hokage walked up the stairs followed by Sakura. Sasuke walked around a corner from the other direction. They all walked in the room including the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, reporting as requested," she said.

"Good. These are the genin. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. The reason I am placing you under another sensei instead of just waiting for Kakashi is because he believes you are ready for the chunin exams that start in two weeks. I want you to undergo ANBU training under this woman. She has agreed to train under the conditions that you don't know her name."

"Then how would we address her?" Sakura asked.

"You will call her Butterfly."

"Hn," Sasuke said and looked her up and down.

Butterfly looked all three genin over. "Meet at training field three. Now. Good day Hokage-sama."

Everyone scattered. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the training field at the same time to find Butterfly already there. Now, I'm going to perform a test I'm sure your familiar with, being Kakashi's students." She pulled out two bells. The three genin looked at each other and nodded. They looked back at Butterfly and waited. She looked at them curious as to what they were waiting for. She tied the bells on her belt. Then she said, "Begin." The three disappeared into the forest.

'So they can hide pretty well.' she sniffed and couldn't smell them. 'Of course. The dog summoner taught them how to cover up even their smell.' She dodged a rain of kunai and shuriken from two directions and blocked the kick she felt coming and threw the person. As she threw it she recognized it as Naruto and grinned. 'But this one is impatient.' As Naruto hit the ground, she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. 'Shadow Clones!'

Then she found herself blocking a volley of punches and kicks from both Naruto and Sasuke at a speed that was clearly over genin. They were also very good with teamwork but Butterfly still hasn't seen the last one, the girl. She found herself actually having to try to keep them from hitting her. Then she felt a tug at her belt and saw Sakura snatching the bells from her. She jumped away from everyone and saw Sakura hand a bell to Sasuke. Naruto, however, had decided to take the fall for the rest of the team.

'Alright. We will continue training tomorrow. Now that I know your current level of strength I can guarantee you that I will double it in two weeks. Meet here tomorrow. 4 am sharp. Dismissed." Butterfly left in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked together as far as the edge of the town. Then Sakura walked to her house, Sasuke walked to the Uchiha clan housing area, and Naruto took off to Ichiraku's.

Naruto sat on a chair in front of the bar and ordered a pork miso with extra vegetables. Ichiraku smiled at Naruto and started working. Naruto looked at the one other person in the ramen stand. He was an older man with his long spiky white hair pulled into a pony tail that went to his ankles. He had red marks coming from his eyes and running down his cheek. He had a forehead protector with a strange mark on it. On his lap were two toads. He was talking to them.

Naruto laughed silently. There were some odd people out there. She turned back to face the bar right as Ichiraku put the bowl of ramen right in front of her. She ate the food silently. She looked up to find the old man staring at her. She finished the bowl aware of his stare the entire time. She set the bowl down and turned to look at him. "Can I help you old timer?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Naruto would it?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I trained the Fourth Hokage. I was going to train Naruto but since I can't find her..." he said smiling and turning away.

"I am Naruto," Naruto said thinking that her fathers teacher could get her stronger than him.

"Oh? Well, I will train you after the chunin exams. Do your best," the old man said before dropping some money on the table and leaving.

Naruto looked after him curiously before paying for her ramen and leaving. She slowly walked home. When she got upstairs she dropped her weighted jacket and shorts on the bed. She hung her scroll sling on the door knob and finished stripping. She walked into the bathroom and and showered. She came out and put on a leotard cut like a tank top and shorts. She put her weighted clothes on followed by her sling. She then upped the weight on her clothes a little.

She walked out back of her house. There was a little training area there. She began to drill her forms in the new weight. She then made ten shadow clones. They all jumped her. She sparred her clones until they were all gone. Then she made more clones and practiced removing weight from her clothes while fighting. She got pretty far then she ran out of chakra. Naruto canceled the clone and sat on the ground. She began meditating to replenish her chakra.

_Naruto opened her eyes in a leaky sewer system. She looked around and heard a growl from around the corner. She remembered this place now. This is where the Kyuubi was sealed in her. She followed the growl to the cage doors and looked up into the glowing red eys of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi chuckled softly in an extremely deep voice. Naruto stuck her fist out at it._

_The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto. For as long as the Kyuubi had watched Naruto, it realized that this was a gesture of friendship from her. The Kyuubi stuck its fist out and bumped it against Naruto's. The Kyuubi smiled a little at Naruto's childish grin. It retracted its hand and sat down._

"_Kyuubi. I have a request," Naruto said suddenly._

_**'What is it?'** the Kyuubi asked. It was genuinely curious as to what she wanted._

"_I want to know what your gender is. I can't just call you Kyuubi or it all the time."_

_The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto. She had a blank face, the Kyuubi couldn't see anything through it. **'I'm a male.'**_

_Naruto looked down thoughtfully. She nodded and looked back up at the Kyuubi. "Thank you Kyuubi." The Kyuubi nodded and layed down dismissively._

Naruto opened her eyes and squinted, the sunlight was bright. She stood up and stretched. She added the weight back to her clothes. She then upped the weight, because she felt lighter than she should've been. She went inside to the scale. She weighed herself with all the weights on. The scale said 450. Naruto then stripped naked and got on the scale again. The scale said 85. Naruto smiled. She showered again and ate a small dinner before going to sleep.

Two weeks passed. After hellish training from the ANBU, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were talking on training 3. Kakashi walked onto the training ground and the three genin looked at him. He walked right up to them with a greeting and congratulations on passing Butterfly's training.

"Hn," Sasuke said. If he wanted to kill that man he needed to get way stronger.

"It wasn't too bad. I trained myself on the side too," Naruto said.

"Really?" Kakashi said impassively.

"Yeah, I always train every night, even after training all day." Naruto looked around. "Who else is here?"

Kakashi laughed. "I knew they wouldn't be tricked by that. You can come out now." Butterfly jumped beside Kakashi. "Butterfly wanted to see if she could sneak up on you guys. I told her she couldn't."

"So we were the subject of a bet?" Sakura said.

"No. Nothing was bet. It was just a test if you will. Here. These are the entrance sheets. Sign them and go the Academy, room 301. there you will take the first test. Oh, all of you have to enter or none of you take the test, so think it over well. Goodbye!" Kakashi and Butterfly took off.

Naruto and Sasuke definitely wanted to take the test. Naruto spent the better part of two hours trying to convince Sakura. Sasuke just watched her struggle to make Sakura do it. Naruto gave up eventually and asked Sasuke to help.

Sasuke just simply said, "I want to take this test. You would do well not to get in my way." Then he left.

Naruto looked after him. She was unsure of Sasuke's feelings. He was too distant and secluded himself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned back to Sakura and said, "Please. This test means a lot to me. I really want to test myself and this seems like a really good opportunity." Then she left.

Sakura thought about it all night. She went to sleep thinking about it. In the morning she signed the paper and walked to the Academy and found Sasuke and Naruto waiting. She sighed and walked up to them.

"I knew you'd come through for us. Come on, let's go," Naruto said leading the way through the gates and up the first flight of stairs.

When they got to the second story they heard a commotion and followed it to a room marked 301. there was a group of genin crowded around it with two people standing in front of it, letting no one in. Naruto grinned at the number of people there. Sasuke smirked, amused that so many people fell for such an obvious genjutsu, a type of ninjutsu designed to trick ones mind.

"If you can't even get past us you have no need in taking the Chunin Exam. You all should just go home," the tallest one said. He looked a little tall to be a genin but some don't become chunin even after 5 years so they weren't overly obvious. Naruto, however, immediately saw through the ploy and started to walk back to the stairs. "See, that girl has the right attitude. She saw its impossible so she's going home," he said pointing at Naruto.

"I'm not going home. I'm going to room 301," Naruto said without even turning around.

"This is room 301," the shorter one said.

"No way. For starters, this is the second floor. And another thing, your chakra levels are a little too high to be genin and you're too tall. You pretty much tower over everyone here." Naruto kept walking down the hallway.

Once on the third floor, Sasuke opened the door into room 301 and all eyes were on them. The room was the largest testing room in the entire Academy. It could easily hold 300 people. And there was easily 200 people in the room. All in little groups, most likely their squads. Naruto could pick out several different ninja villages based on the hitai-ate (the ninja forehead protectors).

"This is going to be fun," Naruto said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

Super sorry it took so long to post. My computer crashed and I couldn't get it fixed. I had to wait till I got a computer. I also joined the ARMY so I'm gonna be a little busy. Hope you like the new chapter and I will post another one later this week. Please review!


End file.
